


Seeing Is Believing.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Shane (1953), Shane - Jack Schaefer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Regret, Slash, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Shortly after Shane had left them, Joe sorrowfully reflects on Shane's missing presence in their lives...





	Seeing Is Believing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LifeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/gifts).



> I intended to write Shane in this way originally before A Barn Bromance

Ahhh Shane...

I saw the way-my wife looked at you-  
I saw the look-of love-in her eyes for you-  
I saw the way-you looked back at her-  
I saw-you felt the same.

I saw the way-my son looked at you-  
I saw the look-of adoration-in his eyes for you-  
I saw the way-you looked back at him-  
I saw-you felt the same.

I saw the way-you looked at me-  
I saw the way-you never really saw-  
How much I-loved and adored you-  
I didn't see you- feel the same-

I saw you-walk away-  
No way-to look back...

Ohhh Shane...for shame.

The End.


End file.
